Taiyō no Masutā
Taiyō no Masutā (太陽のマスター) is an Eye Magic that uses pre-existing heat as a means to defend and sense the surroundings. This ability being unique to a Fire Wizard named Zero Isdeth. Description This unique Eye Magic allows Zero to use the pre-existing heat as a sensor of sorts. Allowing him to feel any slight movement in the immediate vicinity through the use of the heat that is already scattered around. This allows Zero to find his targets should they try to hide or to prevent surprise attacks. This spell also works in being able to read the opponents body language predicting their next move allowing Zero to react much faster and stay a step ahead of his opponents by reading the body heat that his foes emit. Zero is also able to increase the heat in a certain spot almost instantly and to dangerous levels as to melting rock. He does not shoot lasers from his eyes to cause this, but in fact causes the heat energy to intensify in a certain spot.Zero is also able to even condense the heat in such a way that it could create a strong shield that varies in sizes and uses. While using this Magic Zero's eyes turn to a glowing gold color. Spells '''Heat Shield- '''Zero is able to create a shield of any size and shape like hexagons,spheres or cylindricals by condensing the heat in the air to the point it becomes a solid substance. The Shields are quite formidable and can be created quite easily and quickly. The shields have a plethora of uses, such as being able to restrict the opponents movements while burning them. For example if he were in close combat and someone swung at Zero, he could create a small shield to impede the swing from reaching full momentum, thus allowing Zero for more chances to counter. Zero could also trap his target inside a shield that gives of an immense heat causing fatigue, or a much simpler use would be to use the shields as a surface, to either use as a means to get to high ground or if he needs to quickly get out of the way he could use the shield to propel himself avoiding attacks. or many other ways. '''Frozen Hell- '''This is quite a difficult spell to pull of and requires a lot of magic and concentration. Zero basically cause the heat to avoid a certain spot. Meaning he could create an area were no heat is present causing this void to be extremely cold to the point it could form ice. The smaller the area Zero creates the easier it is to pull off. '''Melting Point- '''Zero is able to super heat certain objects like metals,wood and other materials. Like super heating the hilt of a sword so the attacker would get burned and stop their attack.Heating wood to the point it will burst into flames or rock to the point it seems to melt. '''Sensor-'''Using the Heat in the air, Zero is able to sense his surroundings with immense accuracy. Being able to pin point where his targets are whether they be in hiding or behind cover. This is done by being able to feel any slight movement in the heat permeating the immediate vicinity. This also helps Zero who thanks to his concentration and fighting experience is able to predict his opponents next move like if he where reading there body language allowing him to act a step ahead of his opponent. Limits * It takes quite a toll on magical energy as it requires quite a bit to concentrate the heat or to condense it. * Cannot alter someones body heat directly. * The Eye Magic can only last for a maximum of 15 minutes, as they do cause a great strain if they were to be used for longer, even having the possibility of Blinding Zero. * The Eye Magic itself can't use multiple spells at once. Trivia Taiyō no Masutā loosely translates to "Master of the Sun" or more accurately " The Sun of the Master"